


Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

by theglamourfades



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglamourfades/pseuds/theglamourfades
Summary: "Mr Bates," her voice was soft, though it had a ring to it too. Persuasion. "Will you come and dance?" - Modern Anna x Bates one-shot.





	Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of shameless self-indulgence on my part; combining Anna x Bates and Strictly Come Dancing.

His intentions were the same as always, and, as always, they had been quashed within the space of half an hour – although time was so seamless, he didn't particularly notice it as it went by. It wasn't too much to mope about, he supposed. Really, it was part and parcel of being a good employee, to show up and make an effort at these kind of functions, and that made him feel better – even giving him a small glimmer of pride. He would have only been sitting at home otherwise, trying to shoo away next door's cat from entering his flat again until he ended up searching the contents of the fridge for something to stop its mewling, giving the black fur by its collar a little rub as it ate the chunks of fish clean from the plate.

The music blared louder and the lights dimmed further, and John sank lower into his seat, clutching the soda that had gone slightly flat. It was lucky for him that the song playing disguised the heavy sigh that fell from his mouth; he couldn't see Robert anywhere close by, but he didn't want to come across as ungrateful. He lifted the glass to his lips, scrunching his eyes at the surprisingly sour taste.

He wasn't making any effort at all, and not for the first time.

Planting one hand into his pocket, placing one foot down from the stool, he was about to make his move to go, quietly – he'd apologise to Robert for bailing on Monday morning before the meeting that had been arranged – when he was surprised by the touch of another's hand upon his arm. The fingers were delicate, much smaller than his own, and he thought he had remembered them from some dream that he'd had, too many nights than he'd care to admit to.

"Mr Bates," her voice was soft, though it had a ring to it too. Persuasion. "Will you come and dance?"

A pair of sparkling blue eyes were upon him; he shook his head before he could bring himself to speak, the words suddenly lifeless on his tongue.

"No," he offered gently after a few moments, not wanting to sound dismissive. "I've got two left feet."

He didn't fail to notice that her hand was still circled around his forearm, and he suppressed a breath when her palm glided further against his sleeve, her fingers pressing just a little insistently.

"I'm no good, honestly." He let out a small nervous cough, his gaze meeting hers. "I'd be in everyone's way, and they'll be cursing me."

She giggled, and he swore that his heart skipped several beats at the sound as well as the sight of her.

"I'll look after you, I promise."

She had laced her fingers lightly with his own, leading him closer to the floor with each step. He was in such a trance that he hadn't even noticed they were almost in the middle of it.

"Dance with _me_ ," she said, looking up at him and making it seem like there was not another soul in the room. The whole of her hand was cupped around his thumb, and she offered a gentle caress, soothing his jittering nerves. "Just for this one song. Then you can go back to safety."

He broke into a smile, and he seemed to be certain that it was the first time he had done so all night. With her encouragement, her small hands held in his and her own radiant smile urging him on, he moved to the fast song that echoed around, not quite in the right time but good enough not for his flaws to be obviously noticeable.

While his feet shuffled side to side, he couldn't help but notice the sway of Anna's hips, her knees bending a little as she wound up and down lithely, her body in perfect rhythm to the music. It was just like it was playing to match her movements, and not the other way round. His mouth went increasingly dry as he watched her, breathing not coming so naturally to him.

The moment felt like a fantasy, pure and simple, and in a million years he never could have expected it to actually come into being. He was rather ashamed when he considered, but he had been eyeing her at intervals throughout the evening from the spot he had retreated into. There hadn't been a minute apparent where she wasn't on the dancefloor, having the time of her life it looked like. The sight had brought joy to an otherwise uneventful night, giving him a kind of happiness he hadn't felt in a long while, just by watching her twirling and laughing. He couldn't take his eyes from her, and suddenly he didn't care who might have noticed.

It was hopeless, really, and he had long surrendered himself to the plain fact that he was a lost cause. Since his very first day starting at Grantham Enterprises nearly two years previous he had fancied Anna Smith, with her long blonde hair that shone brighter than the sun, her smile that could bring hope and light to the darkest of days and her kind words that she never spared for anyone, even those who didn't deserve them. He had considered himself to be one, until she quickly persuaded him otherwise – just as quickly as she had now coaxed him into dancing, something he never did. He didn't fool himself about the prospects of there being any kind of chance. He was too old for her, too dour and self-doubting – completely incompatible for her sweet nature. Yet some things were hard to let go of, and so he kept the secret of his deepest feelings locked within his heart.

Every now and then, it didn't hurt to dream.

Abruptly the music dropped, making way for a much slower tune.

John's arms fell like weights to his sides and he gave an apologetic look from beneath his eyebrows as he made to step backwards, sensing that the dream had come to an end. He couldn't complain – it had been wonderful while it had lasted. The most wonderful thing that he had ever known, and he was sure that he would relive every second in his mind for some time to come.

He was surprised once more as she reached towards him before he could move away, her hand pulling him easily back into place, right in front of her.

"Stay," she uttered, her voice seeming to catch slightly as the singular word tumbled from her lips.

She stepped in closer to the frame of his body, her thumb playing across his palm with the same slow rhythm of the music that was now playing out. Before too long, she had guided his hands to rest upon her waist and John tried valiantly not to tremble as her arms draped up around his shoulders.

"I don't know how – he started, his palms the only steady thing about him as he held her in place.

"It's okay," she smiled radiantly. He had never seen her appear so very beautiful, and she just so happened to be in his arms. "Just keep looking at me."

He nodded, keeping their connection while they began to sway, synchronised. She did the very same, and he found it increasingly hard to concentrate as her eyes bore into him, the smile on her face widening for every second longer that she didn't look away. Somehow he managed, only stepping on her toe once, for which he swiftly apologised.

It couldn't have been true, but something told him to think otherwise. The soft music, and the distant voice in his head; the look in her eyes. The way that she stayed by his side for the rest of the evening until they both decided to leave. The kiss that came from her lips while the rain started to pour on everything except the place that they stood, and the ones that followed after, slightly shy and partly disbelieving but full of happiness that simply couldn't be denied.

She had felt the same way about him all along.

They didn't dance again for a while, but the steps taken on their journey together never ceased from that moment.

* * *

He paced the floor, feeling full of nerves suddenly. It had been about half an hour or so since he had called her, telling her that she should expect a cab outside the house. He could still hear the intrigue in her tone, desperate to ask exactly what was going on but at the same time wanting to do nothing to spoil the surprise. It wasn't their anniversary – any one of them that they chose to mark – or another date that had any particular significance, just a regular Saturday night.

He smiled as he considered; he had chosen the day of the week specifically, if it was the only thing he had chosen.

As he waited for her to get to the studio, he replayed the end of their conversation in his head, the sweetness of her voice greater to him every single time.

" _What are you up to, Mr Bates?"_

_He chuckled, feeling the same jolt of electricity travelling through him that occurred whenever she spoke his name in that lilt of hers. "Now, that would be telling."_

" _Oh, come on," her voice grew a little huskier as she lowered it. "All I know is that you've left this dress out for me...I hope you don't expect that you're on a promise."_

_He bit his lip, heat flushing him a little bit._

" _Because, you know, you never have to get me to make one."_

" _You naughty girl," he retorted before she could continue any further, delighted when he heard her giggle ringing out. "I can't tell you anything, I'm afraid. Just turn up to meet me, wearing the dress, and all will become crystal clear. Or so I hope, anyway."_

" _Well, I'm very intrigued," she replied, teetering on the edge of daring to ask just a little more before stepping back to safety. "Alright, I'll do what you ask. Just this once."_

" _Just this once," he repeated, unable to stifle his grin at the sound of her._

" _I love you, you silly beggar."_

_Warmth spread out across his chest at her declaration, as it always did and always would do._

" _And I love you, Mrs Bates," he said, pride filling him from head to toe. "So very, very much."_

Perhaps he was lost in his thoughts – God knows that it was only too easy to do when he found himself thinking of her – but it seemed to be taking a while for her to get there. He tried to calm down and distract himself, knowing that it did no good to brood - as she so often told him. The rain could be heard hammering on the roof high above, little match for the way his heart was knocking against the walls of his chest.

In the next moment, there was a soft knock upon the door, followed by her figure darting in when she realised that it was open.

"The traffic was tailed back," she explained, shrugging out of her mac. "It's a good job I wore this, and took a brolly with me."

John took the coat into his arms immediately, kissing her swiftly on the cheek. Despite the awful weather her hair remained immaculate, tumbled in soft waves over her shoulders.

"You're not too cold?"

She shook her head with a smile, locking her gaze with his.

The rain outside and the journey must have left her distracted for a few moments, as it took her a little while to be aware of their surroundings. Slowly, her expression shifted, though she held on to the remnants of her smile as she looked all about her, up to the high ceilings dotted with their spotlights, then returned her eyes back down to where he was standing in front of her.

She was raking her look over him, slow and perhaps partly deliberate. It had been worth it for the way she was staring at him now, with love and more than a hint of desire in her eyes, and he suddenly felt a little less ridiculous for being clad in a white shirt, buttons undone at the top to reveal a hint of chest hair and untucked from his dark trousers, his feet bare. He had left his hair loose and free of product – the way in which she always preferred it – to complete the effect.

Realisation started to strike her, and she raised the back of her hand to her mouth, her eyes bright as she smiled wide.

"Well, you know those dance lessons you've been having with Gwen?" he started, smiling himself as she nodded lightly. "They don't just hold them on a Wednesday evening. They do all kinds, actually."

Her eyebrows raised up, and he chuckled as he went closer to her, covering her hand with his own.

He had owed her this for a long time. Dancing was something that she loved to do; she was a natural at it, while he was, well, not so natural. They had gone to a few ballroom lessons not too long after they had started dating, and he was still embarrassed by the way he had got in a huff, unable to grasp the simple beginner steps while Anna was moving higher up the scale. Needless to say, it didn't last too long. He had promised himself he'd do better when their wedding came, except their first dance wasn't much more than a swaying around the floor as they held onto one another, Anna keeping him propped up. She always assured him that it was perfect for her – that being in his arms was all that she could ever ask.

But he'd always wanted to do something special. After all, it was on a dancefloor that their love had truly started to blossom. He knew he never needed to prove how much he loved her, but if the opportunity was there, he couldn't help but to take it.

"How long have you been going?" she asked, following his movements and laughing as he tried to keep up with him, toeing around her in finely crafted circles.

"Long enough," he answered, stopping her from twirling as he came to a halt, resting his hand at the small of her back.

Her smile was infectious and utterly, remarkably beautiful – just the kind he had dreamed of seeing when he unveiled the surprise.

"I might not be Patrick Swayze, but hopefully I've picked up enough to impress you, my darling."

She shook her head softly, a shimmer of tears in her eyes as she raised her hand to cup his cheek.

"You're so much better," she said sincerely.

Her fingers stroked his jaw, and he smiled when they travelled round to the back of his neck, caressing the skin exposed above his collar, shivers starting to snake their way up his spine. When she pulled him down for a kiss, he simply couldn't resist, one of his hands threading into her hair as it deepened, their lips finding their own well-remembered rhythm.

He was already out of breath and they hadn't even begun to move; this wasn't boding well.

"You look stunning," he uttered, his forehead resting against hers while their hands were entwined, an instinct they both followed.

"What," she replied with a low whisper, shrugging her shoulders lightly, "this old thing? I just threw it on."

"It's gorgeous, and so are you." He smirked, trailing his lips over their joined hands, pressing a kiss into the skin of hers. "May I have this dance?"

"Well, there's nobody else here," she answered, a little cheekily, before the content smile set deep on her face. "Certainly."

She craned up on her tiptoes, brushing their lips together quickly.

"Isn't there one problem, though?"

He smiled at her recognition, tearing himself away from her for just as long as it took for him to stroll over to the music system and begin playing the song that he'd set up. He turned at the waist as quickly as he could to catch the smile lighting Anna's face.

" _When your legs don't work like they used to before, and I can't sweep you off of your feet..."_

"Oh, I love this song," she exclaimed.

"I know," he replied, smiling as he went back towards her.

His hands found their starting place either side of her waist, and he held a breath as she tipped her head to look up at him, her eyes completely trusting and full of adoration.

"Just keep looking at me," he said in a soft low tone, resisting every urge he had to stop and simply kiss her for four minutes instead.

With wide eyes she smiled, nodding her response as she pursed her lips.

Taking cue from the music, he started to sway on his feet, moving from his hips and encouraging Anna to do the same where his hands lay upon her. She bit back a giggle, staring up towards him with eyes that held a wonderful light. She really was beyond beautiful in that white dress, the fabric feeling heavenly beneath his fingertips, and as she moved daintily it flowed out, rising steadily upon her thighs in a way that caused his heart to jump.

He surprised her by raising her arm on the new beat, showing a calm physicality. Grasping her hand in his and keeping his other around her waist, he began to lead both of their steps around the floor. Anna held her hand upon his shoulder, her posture perfect even as her eyes were wide and shining with delight that he could be so very masterful. His touch remained light and gentle upon her, fingers skimming towards the small of her back. John kept counting in his head, remembering all that he had been told about staying slow and steady for the most part until a certain step came up. He was rather bewildered himself at the way in which his feet seemed to be gliding effortlessly over the floor, when he had always been so heavy and lumbering before. It helped that he had an absolute angel in his arms, and while his concentration was remaining for the most part on when and precisely where he needed to do a heel lead, he couldn't help himself from being swayed a little by the look in her eyes, adding even more sensuality to every single movement she performed.

He needed to stay cool. This dance was meant to be romantic, and he'd keep it that way for as long as possible.

Anna leaned closer into him, hardly needing to be guided in what was unfolding. Their bodies slotted together perfectly, the curve of her pressed against him, and he led them in little circles, hand firm against her back as she sighed into his neck, their steps weaving intricate patterns upon the floor. He loved having her so near, his mind and body blissful as he recalled the very first moment he took her into his embrace, brought on by her gentle encouragement. She had been brave to be the one to take the step to make them both so happy, and he adored her courageousness. He adored everything about her; every single breath she took.

He smoothed both hands down the columns of her sides, hearing her let go of little gasps from the back of her throat. John smiled at the reaction he had got, seeing Anna close her eyes as he glided his fingers back up tenderly, tracing each little curve. Gently and tenderly, he dipped her back against his arm, watching keenly as she sloped out so elegantly. He was breathtaken by her appearance, her neck and legs both beautifully displayed and the inner strength she always possessed finding its visible outlet as he held her in place.

One moment of beauty moved into the next as he brought her back firmly to her feet, and they resumed their movements in perfect harmony. Every twirl and twist came as though it was crafted by a composer, John gaining his energy from the beaming smiles Anna gave out, releasing silent laughs as they spun about, their frames together as one circle, revolving as though no force in the world could come between or stop them.

He smiled down at her as she ceased their steps, gazing up towards him with a playful look adorning her eyes. She planted one hand, then the other at his middle, and with her insistent but incredibly sensual touch in place, she began to wind her body down, down, and back up, being careful to roll and wriggle her hips all while she stared into his eyes. John's mouth hung open slightly, and he swallowed as he couldn't tear his gaze from her beautiful movements, her fingertips inching their way up over his body, swooping down again when both of her palms landed on his chest.

He thought he would be about to explode in a haze of starlight, feeling her touch coupled with the teasing sway of her hips. During their path towards his own, he clasped her hands before they could venture too far south, elevating her arms above her head.

"John," she questioned softly, keeping her gaze connected with his.

"Follow me, love," he replied, his breath slightly ragged. "I won't let you go, I promise."

Anna's eyes held fast with his own, her expression radiant and absolutely understanding, telling him wordlessly _I know._

His hands stayed strong and unmoving just above her waist as he lifted her into the air. He was able to make out the look on her face, amazed and elated, almost flying with the power of the love they shared. He felt so joyful that he could follow through with this act of devotion, every single moment meant for her, and truly invincible, smiling genuinely through his efforts while he held her above his head.

He lowered her to the floor, being careful not to rush, eyes full of adoration as they remained pinned to her as fast as his hands stayed on her body. She was soft with her smiles, her head tilted while she circled her arms about his shoulders, gently massaging his straining muscles with her fingertips.

They moved with slow steps as the song came to a close, keeping their dance up to the last second – even if it was now much slower and a little less impressive. John was content that he'd done enough with his newfound skills, caressing his hands against the line of Anna's waist.

As long as she was happy, that was the only thing he could ever want.

He started to realise the extent of her happiness when she played her fingers at his hair, knew more when she raised herself with the help of his hands supporting her, and then could not stop the groan from tumbling into her mouth as it met with his own, their kiss playing out like a fine symphony. He matched the tender movements of her lips and brought forth more, smiling at the same moments as she did and savouring her sighs when their passion established itself in this familiar and yet still utterly thrilling way.

Their lips and their frames broke apart gradually, breaths mingling and souls ignited, never needing to be rekindled but still ecstatic to burn so fervently.

"Well, Mr Bates," he watched her eagerly as she released her breath, eyes hazy and mouth smiling. "That was quite something. I think maybe you caught me with false pretences all those years ago, being so insistent that you couldn't dance."

He chuckled throatily, holding her hand in his where it lay cushioned upon his chest, just below the steady thrum of his heart, its beating slightly elevated.

"I was being completely honest, my darling. I only ever learnt from the best," he uttered, taking so much pleasure from the way she modestly bunched up her shoulders and grinned towards him.

While their gazes stayed together and in time to some silent sonata, his hand inched a little further up her back, causing her to shiver.

"And I don't deny that I had some inspiration," he smirked as he felt her hips start to gently reverberate with the ghosting of his touch. "After all, you know what they say dancing is the closest cousin to."

He raised his eyebrows, smiling as she smacked the back of her hand lightly against his chest. Her other was at the nape of his neck again, his body starting to slacken but also respond far too well to her delicate touches.

"Cheeky beggar," she lilted, holding her frame away from his before pressing it back into place. "Although, I do have to say that you warmed me up very nicely."

Anna ground her hips with a sudden and sure movement against his, and heat rushed to his head before evening out across the whole of his body steadily.

"Come here, Mrs Bates."

He delighted in her shrieks and giggles as he dipped her low once more, dotting kisses over her neck, feeling her go loose in the embrace of his arms.

Neither of them could deny that it was the most perfect place either of them could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't recognise the lyrics (and also the title - whoops to me for being so shameless), the song is Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, the video to which also proved an inspiration.


End file.
